injustice_mobilefandomcom-20200214-history
Catwoman/Batman Ninja
Batman Ninja Catwoman is a Metal character introduced in the 3.2 update. Currently, she cannot be unlocked and can only be obtained through the Nth Metal Pack, the Nth Metal Pro Pack, and the Nth Metal Ultimate Pack which can only be bought by using the new currency, Nth Metal. She also has a very small chance of being given as a reward upon completion of the Phantom Zone event. Additionally, as a Metal character, it takes 25 total copies for her to get to EVII. As such, eliting her would take a long time or a large amount of real money. Despite her base stats being double that of the best gold cards, that difference becomes less significant once she gains elite levels. Strategy RAGE Batman Ninja Catwoman's RAGE will significantly increase her basic damage as well as grant the ability to power drain per basic attack hit for 6 seconds. It can be identified by her having larger pink energy claws on top of her normal ones. Currently, it seems as though the power drain from her RAGE drains a much larger amount of Power than stated. It can power drain even if the opponent is starting a special (e.g. if they have 3 bars of power, and start a special 1, she can often drain all of the other 2 bars with a basic combo during the starting animation). However, a character equipped with at least 2 pieces of the LexCorp Set can greatly benefit from Catwoman’s RAGE due to its ability to reverse power drain, gaining massive amounts of power instead. The LexCorp Helmet V2's powerful block enhance effect (block reduces up to 40% more damage; as blocking normally reduces 25% damage, this means that with the Helmet, they take 35% damage from basic attacks instead of 75%), and the LexCorp Chest Armor V2's strong life drain on s2 are possibly the best pair for surviving against her deadly onslaught. While her RAGE itself does not stack, the timer does, allowing Catwoman to use it for longer periods. Due to the multitude of ways she can activate her RAGE (Tag-in, enemy KO, teammate is KO'ed and on SP2 use), not only can she stack the timer very easily but she can also chain those uses in any order she wants, maximizing the passive duration as much as possible. Avoid KO The second part of her passive works very akin to Batgirl/Arkham Knight's except in reverse where instead of rescuing her Batman Ninja teammates, her teammates rescue her. Therefore, it would be wiser if Catwoman was being KO'ed first. Unlike Batgirl's rescue, there is no counterattack involved and the enemy special is not interrupted. Catwoman simply disappears at 1 health and a teammate would tag in after the enemy special finishes. In a full Batman Ninja team, she would be able to be rescued twice, once per teammate used. Evolved When Catwoman uses a Dark Power Special, she has a chance to steal the opponent's gear, adding the effects to her own while disabling the opponent's. The chance doubles if she uses a Dark Power SP2. It is currently unknown how many gear she can have or if this effect is permanent but it can be presumed that she can have 12 gears altogether, including her own. Using a Dark Power SP1 would cause her to inflict an unrinsable Bleed DoT, which will continuously affect the opponent even as they tag out, much like Catwoman/Arkham Knight. Her passive can be upgraded so that her RAGE will triple her basic attack damage and last longer for 21 seconds and increase the chance for Dark Power Specials to steal gear, guaranteeing it if a Dark Power SP2 is used. Other Interestingly, while not stated in her passive, she possesses an unblockable tag-in attack, which can be sometimes cancelled by immediately attacking or be negated by a quick attack used. It cannot KO the opponent even at low health. When facing against her, it is important to know that this does not mean you can't block if she uses a special immediately (which would spell certain death for most characters). It seems like it won't work if you never remove your two fingers from the screen; instead, you have to release block and immediately start blocking again right after her scream hits you. The tag in attack looks very similar to the first hit of Tiger Claws, so don't be confused. Interactions Good With * Batman Ninja characters. ** Nightwing/Batman Ninja: When a Batman Ninja teammate rescues Catwoman, the opponent will be power drained. When Catwoman tags in, the power drain will prevent the enemy from initiating a special, and dodging her tag attack. Good Against *'Ares/Prime, Lobo/Bounty Hunter, The Merciless, Shazam/Prime, Aquaman/Regime': As long as Catwoman continues drilling them with basic attacks and regularly uses her SP2 once in a while, these characters will never be able to utilize their passives as they require lots of power to fully use. *'Batman/Dawn of Justice, Reverse Flash, Superman/Injustice 2, The Flash/Wally West Rebirth': Catwoman's extremely powerful basic attacks allow her to destroy these characters without the need for specials. Countered By *[[LexCorp Set|'LexCorp Set']]: As stated in the Strategy section *'Static/Prime, Lobo/Prime:' These characters are immune to power drain. *'Batman/Arkham Knight': Batman can choose to be both immune to power drain and DOT, rendering most of Catwoman's attacks useless. *'The Flash/Blackest Night': The Flash, as well as all Blackest Night teammates, will be healed by Catwoman's DOT and will also receive power from it. Also, due to his passive allowing basic attacks to miss, it would be much harder for Catwoman to use her powerful basic attacks against him. **'Superman/Blackest Night': He works well with Blackest Night Flash and also makes all Blackest Night teammates immune to block breaking attacks. *'Batman/Gaslight': His passive allows him to dodge tag-in attacks and basic attacks may miss on his teammates when they tag in. Abilities Here are Catwoman's abilities. Support Cards and Gear Stats Note that Metal characters cannot undergo Breakthrough. Trivia *She is the first female character to have a Metal tier version. *She is the only Batman Ninja character to not have a legendary Batman Ninja gear specific to her. *A boss version of Batman Ninja Catwoman is currently the final boss of Standard Battle. While her card displays 203K Damage and 590K Health, percentage health effects indicate she actually has over 1.7 million health. Category:Cards Category:Characters Category:Metal characters Category:Phantom Zone rewards/Metal characters Category:Female characters Category:Batman Ninja characters Category:Characters based on other media Category:Mobile-exclusive characters Category:Power drain Category:Tag effect Category:DOT damage Category:DOT added to special Category:Bleed